Am I Being Silly?
by seeker68
Summary: Just a short story that popped into my head today, so I posted it. The question in the title does get answered, I promise. Warning: Fluff ahead. Read at your own risk.


**Am I Being Silly?**

Harry sat on the bed with his left arm around the beautiful redhead sitting beside him. She blew her nose again and sniffed into the well used tissue. Harry swiftly conjured a clean handkerchief for her and took the soiled bit of cloth from her trembling hands as he passed the new cloth to her. "It'll be okay honey, you know it will."

"Hmppff… Shows what you know…" She retorted through another sniff. She reached around and grabbed a pillow to hug, which she did indeed hug rather tightly.

"So explain why this has you so upset. I think it's terrific." He prodded gently.

"Well… this isn't supposed to be happening yet. We had a plan, you know we did. It's just all too soon. I'm not ready to be a Mum yet."

"Well…" Harry chuckled. "…ready or not you'll be a Mum in about nine months. I think at this point it's safe to say that reality has come crashing home?"

"I'd say so." She remarked flippantly. "But I don't know anything about being a Mum, nothing at all. All I'm really good at is quidditch. How will I know what to do?" Her voice was filled with doubt as she spoke. She blew her nose into the tissue again.

"Geez, I don't know. It's not like nobody in the family has ever had a baby before. Maybe we can go by the library and get a book. Or I wonder if Flourish and Botts might have a book?" He nudged her with his shoulder as he kidded her. "WAIT! How silly of us… we could… maybe… possibly… ask your Mum?" Harry squeezed her shoulders in support.

"Am I being silly?" She swallowed nervously, knowing she'd just set herself up to be rebuffed.

"Maybe a little, but I certainly understand your anxiety." Harry kissed the top of her head and swept a trail of long red hair back over her shoulder. His voice softened. "Everything's going to change after this."

"I know; I'm just a little afraid."

"Honey, I'd be worried if you didn't have at least some reservations about becoming a mother." Harry again squeezed her shoulders. He pulled back and gazed lovingly into her deep brown eyes, eyes that reminded him of her Mum. "Lily, baby, you'll be a great Mum."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You know, at some point we have to tell your Mum. I'm pretty sure Ginny's going to be awfully riled that I found out before she did." Harry smiled at his beautiful daughter; his daughter who was about to become a mother herself.

"We need to get to the Burrow for Sunday dinner." She sniffed one last time before flashing a brilliant smile and wrapping both arms around her father in a hug. "Thanks Daddy."

"Anytime Pumpkin, anytime." He sighed lightly. "Now then…"

"Let me guess…" She interrupted him. "…I need to go down and unhex Roger now."

"It would be for the best. I mean he's cute, well, as cute as a squirrel can be anyway, but I doubt Molly will let him into the house in his current form."

"Do I need to change him all the way back?" Lily questioned with a smirk.

"I don't know about that, I kind of like the particular shade of purple he is." Harry chuckled.

"Really?" she said excitedly. "I based the color off a lilac bush in the back garden." Lily let her voice settle before continuing. "So I have to get him back to his normal form, but I can leave him purple?" She lifted an eyebrow as she said this.

"You might take just a bit of pity on him. After all, I'm pretty sure you were somehow involved in the activities that rendered you pregnant." Harry smiled. "Right?"

"Yeah, truth be told, I _might_ have been the party that instigated that particular romantic involvement." She smiled sheepishly.

"Well then we've reached a good stopping point for this conversation. I do not need any more details of my daughter's love life." He stood from the bed and offered her his hand. She took it and he led her to the door.

"Oh, Lily…" he turned to face her.

"Yes Dad."

"Congratulations." Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Daddy."

A/N- See, I told you the question would be answered, and there was! This little story dropped into my head this afternoon and I thought I'd post it.

Happy Mother's Day for anyone celebrating that particular holiday.


End file.
